Dream Come True
by heidipoo
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles written for a close friend of mine featuring her OC, Deanna, and Michael Clifford from 5SOS.


**Author's Note: This was written for a good friend of mine who is hopelessly in love/obsessed with Michael Clifford and 5SOS. We're both dirty minded perverts so enjoy.**

* * *

Deanna wasn't your average 16-year-old girl, in fact, some people saw her as an obsessive fangirl, or that girl who was always on her phone. Even though she strived to be different on purpose, there were reasons why she was a fangirl, and there were reasons she was always on her phone. Well, one reason to be quite honest, and that reason would be 5 Seconds of Summer or better known as 5SOS.

Between her annoying high school classes, and her constant tweeting, Deanna always managed to look good. Her brunette waves of hair framed her round face perfectly and was usually styled with a flower crown or bow, and she had curves to die for. Her tanned skin shone nicely, and oh, she had these big brown eyes that you could just get lost in for hours. Deanna could also sing very well. But Deanna's looks were absolutely nothing compared to her bubbly personality. Where ever she went, she could seem to light up a room, and cheer everyone up.

Anyway, tonight, Deanna was particularly more excited than she usually was. The reason for that you ask? Well of course, that reason was 5SOS, and tonight they were back in Deanna's hometown. To get more specific, Deanna actually knew where their party was going to be too. The girl was planning something devious, but it was so worth it. She was more than excited, she was practically exploding inside.

Even though she was obsessed with the whole band, there was only really one member who really captured her heart, and she was infatuated to no end with him. That member was Michael Clifford. She was so in love with everything about him. From his multicolored dyed hair, to his beautiful green eyes, and even his derped up personality. He always made her laugh, and he didn't even have to try to do it; he even followed her on twitter! But tonight, Deanna was focused on only one thing and that was meeting him in person, but more importantly, losing her virginity to him.

Making sure she was wearing something cute, she then told her mother a little white lie so she could leave the house, and head to the hotel that 5SOS was staying at. This was an exclusive party, so Deanna would have to be extra careful in getting inside the place. But that would be the easy part, the hard part you ask? Well that would be seducing Michael Clifford.

Finally, after Deanna was inside the little private hotel venue, she was taken aback by the blaring bass and flashing lights. But then she spotted them: 5 Seconds of Summer being derps as usual as they drank and partied together. Her heart sped up and it was beating like a freight train. "Alright Deedee..." She told herself as she exhaled. "This is now or never. You are going to seduce Michael Clifford, and he is going to love it." Suddenly, as if on cue, she felt Michael's gaze on her, and her face heated up immediately. Was he waving her over to him? "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." She mumbled as she made her way over to the sexy guy.

In her head, this plan had worked and she had fucked Michael a thousand times... But now, it felt really different. She felt nervous and scared, and she honestly didn't know what she was doing. Finally, Deanna reached him and oh my God he looked even more beautiful in person. "Hi." He yelled over the blaring music in that adorable little accent that Deanna loved so much. He was a little drunk, that was obvious by the red cup he held in his calloused hands. "You're really cute." He said again with a wink.

But Deanna was frozen. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, but more importantly, she couldn't process the words that this fucking God was saying in front of her. Had Michael Clifford really just called her cute? Was she dreaming again? "Hey." Deanna finally mustered up the courage to say. "I'm Deanna." She introduced, and without warning Michael grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks only heated up again. Why was she so embarrassed?

"That's a beautiful name." He commented as he looked up into her brown doe eyes, and even with the loud music playing, and the flashing lights, Deanna knew that the two had just had a moment.

"You're a beautiful name..." Deanna replied in a daze, then mentally kicked herself as she realized what she had just said. "Damn it..." She then muttered.

"Say... Do you want to get out of here? Head back to my room?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. This time, Deanna nearly died. Had Michael fucking Clifford really just picked her out of all the other girls here in the party? She felt special, and she was speechless, so all she did was nod, and then she felt Michael grab her hand as they were heading back to his room.

After that, everything was a blur, that is, until Michael had Deanna pinned to the big bed and the two were passionately kissing and pawing and clawing at each other like savage animals. But Deanna didn't care, this was her plan, and she wanted Michael to ravage her. But Michael isn't wasting anytime either as he is hurriedly undressing Deanna. Deanna was speechless as she felt Michael ripping her clothes off piece by piece, and he kneaded her breasts roughly.

"Michael..." Deanna finally manage to gasp. "Just fuck me." She begged, and Michael was taken aback. Usually when he had sex with girls, he was the one cursing and swearing, but not this time. But he obliged to Deanna's request, and wasted no time into stripping his clothes and plunging into her dripping core, breaking her barrier.

"Oh fuck..." He groaned through gritted teeth. "You're a virgin?" He questioned.

Deanna nodded, "I wanted you." She answered simply, and this only turned Michael on more.

"Fuck, this is so good." He moaned over and over again, and Deanna was letting the moans and whimpers escape her mouth as well. She was so glad that her first time was with Michael, because she had dreamed of this for so long now, and finally it was happening.

They were so close together, and their intertwining bodies were covered in a sheer layer of sweat. The room smelled of sex but neither of them gave a dame. "Michael... Mi... Chael..." Deanna moans over and over again as she nears her growing climax, and she can tell Michael is close too.

"Ohhh... Fuuuuuck." He groans as he finally releases into her, and Deanna came as well. It was quiet in the room then for a moment, the silence allowing them to catch their breath. Finally, interrupting the silence, Michael speaks. "Can we cuddle?" He asks as he looks over into Deanna's eyes again. She says nothing but only scoots closer to him, allowing him to put both his arms around her naked body.

Deanna just couldn't believe that her dreams of seducing Michael Clifford would come true.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gah this is so terrible! I hate it! It just feels out of character and stuff. Ugh. Sorry for any mistakes and if it seemed rushed, this was typed really fast. Be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
